ALGUIEN A QUIEN A AMAR
by Queen-lust8
Summary: SI ME MIRAS TE ENSEÑARE A DECIR TE QUIERO SIN HABLAR..


_ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMAR_  
SI TU ME MIRAS, SI TU ME MIRAS...TE ENSEÑARE A DECIR TE QUIERO SIN HABLAR

Roy Mustang se encontraba sentado en su oficina esperando que: tal vez sonara el teléfono o que a lo mejor que pasara algo muy importante para merecer su atención o tal vez estaba pensando en el...  
-Olvídate de todo lo que paso entre nosotros, solo fue un sueño Coronel Mustang y los sueños no son para siempre; trata de despertar y de encontrar a alguien que si te merezca y quizás algún día nos encontraremos soñando juntos de nuevo, pero no es una promesa- y con esas palabras el chico rubio subió al tren que comenzó su marcha con rumbo desconocido.  
Como le dolía la partida de Edward, nunca imagino que lo de ellos iba a durar para siempre, el sabia que cuando uno es joven se piensa que todo amor es eterno pero con Edward siempre fue diferente, su relación era solo sexual nunca sintieron amor por el otro, de hecho...nunca creyeron sentir un amor por el otro.

Roy pasaba sus manos por sus labios recordando el embriagante sabor de los labios de Edward, si que iba a extrañar ese sabor, sin duda alguna extrañaria todo de el. Y lo peor: el sentimiento era mutuo por parte del mayor de los hijos de Trisha: el alquimista nacional Edward Elric.

Y es que ¿quién iba a decir que el coronel Roy Mustang era tan bueno para hacerlo sentir bien?, una sonrisa se dibujo en el Rostro de Edward cada vez que recordaba la manera en como el y Roy habian comensando su "RELACION"...si se puede llamar de ese modo.

Fue un sabado en el cuartel despues de un entrenamiento postumo a la batalla comandada por los homunculos, habia sido agotante y Edward decidio tomar una ducha para refrescarse, siempre le habia gustado bañarse con agua a punto de congelarse, hasta se podia decir que era reconfortante aun estando en pleno invierno pero esa vez sintio algo calido detrad de el que le obligo a voltear la mirada y encontrarse a Mustang bajo su regadera aun uniformado tratando de comunicarle su proxima mision bajo aquella agua que hizo hacer un gesto de que tarde o temprano trataria de matar a ese chico tonto, pero lo hizo reaccionar el verlo desnudo con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa burlona que podria derretir a un hielo, a su ahora cuerpo de hielo. Se encontro tambien mirandolo y agachando la cabeza para alcanzar sus labios y dar paso a un beso el mejor beso de sus vidas. Lo recordarian como si fuera ayer.

Maldito Edward Elric era tan endemodiadamente hermoso, ni siquiera el habia podido resistirse a un niñato como Elric. Aun estaba entredicho que era lo que lo habia llevado a besarlode aquella manera, aun pensaba que si se hubiera salido del baño inmediatamente no lo hubiera hecho o se hubiera detenido a comer galletitas de la suerte con el resto del ejercito no hubiera pasado nada de nada- un puño golpeo el escritorio y una lagrima escpo por sus ojos y rodo por su mejilla- pero...la verdad, aunque dificil de aceptar, era que besarlo era uno de sus deseos mas desesperados desde hacia ya mucho tiempo. Desde el dia en el que le parecio el ser mas hermoso...cuando el era apenas un niño.

Maldito bastardo- murmuro Edward mientras dibujaba un circulo de transmutacion en unos de sus libros ¡eso y mas era Roy Mustang, el co-ro-nel ! cada vez que ponia esos ojos de perro a medio morir, esa mirada de niño, tan...irresistible que le podria llevar a la muerte si Mustang asi lo hubiera deseado. Sus malditos besos, esos que tanto disfrutaba, esos que habia probado por primera vez aquel desgraciado sabado que sin duda fue de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Pero ...el deseo se habia esfumado para dar paso al amor y eso fue algo que nunca aceptarian...ninguno de los dos.

Ambos prefiririan amarce de la froma carnal, de una forma que no lo ligara sentimentalmente, que no les doliera cuando el deaque en el que tendrian que dejarse tuviera que llegar.  
Tambien era otro destino, algo muy diferente; y ewra algo qe sin duda les doleria hasta lo mas progundo de su alma.

Despues de las remembranzas de los encuentros, de los beso y de todas las caricias teniea que llegar las lagrimas.  
Lagrimas como la que en este momento estaban saliendo del alma de Mustang es su oficina o las que dejo caer recargado en un poste en la estacion de trenes...tambien llegaria el arrepentimiento como el de Edward que siente en este momento y solo trata de disfrazarlo con Nostalgia al punto que quizo bajarse en la proxima estacion y regresar al lado de la unica persona que nunca creyo amar y de la que siempre estuvo enamorando, sentia culpa...pero...el no prometio regresar. Aunque Mustang nunca prometio dejarlo ir; para el era inutil de seguro Edward era orgulloso y altanero que NUNCA lo aceptaria, si el le dijo que hiciera su vida,trataria de hacerlo ,el no prometio regresar y no haba que crearse promesas ni esperanzas de recuperarlo por cuentas propias.

Y mientras uno se hacia a la idia de no volver , el otro se convencia que ir detras de el que se fue no serviria de nada.  
Ninguno hiba a ceder, ambos se quedarian extrañandose ideando excusas para no regresar; para no ir detras de alguien y se quedarian solos, perdiendo lo unico que nunca creyeron tener: ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMAR.


End file.
